There Ain't Noone Better Worldwide
by TheJonasxRush
Summary: This is my first story : I hope everyone enjoys this! I'm sorry its a different story but please review I'm new! :
1. Chapter 1

There Ain't No one better Worldwide

author's note:hey guys!(: im a big btr fan(i love James and Carlos) and this random story idea popped up. this is my first story(: i own NOTHING except my OCs Mia and Brad

Chapter 1: I'm not doing anything wrong, right?

I'm a terrible person…nooo I'm a despicable person. You may be wondering why I'm at war with myself. The answer is pretty obvious to me but not to anyone else. My name is Mia Ellison, I work at Rocque Records with the famous Gustavo Rocque. Now lets stop to ponder about who records there, just a boyband called Big Time Rush. We found these boys about a year ago and since then we've been trying to mold these hockeyheads into a successful boyband. We've had our good times and our bad times. But in the last year I couldn't help but start to feel a certain attraction to one of the boys. James. Don't get me wrong , the other boys are good looking too, but there was something about James that caught my eye. Actually to be honest, I don't know whose eye he wouldn't catch. He was the complete package. Dark brown sweepy hair, tan skin, his muscular build, not to mention his impeccable washboard abs. But the thing that captivates me the most about him are his smoldering hazel eyes. And one day those pair of eyes came up to me

'Hey Mia?'

'Yeah James?

'Can you do me a favor?'

'Shoot'

'Well I'm doing a report on-'

'James I'm not THAT old'

'I didn't mean that, what I was gonna ask you if I could interview you for school. We're interviewing people about their jobs'

'Oh'

'And I'm too scared to ask Gustavo about his job'

I smiled (I NEVER smile)

'Sure James'

James's POV

I know I'm sick and twisted for agreeing to that bet I made with Carlos, but I felt even guiltier when she smiled. The bet was to see who could get her to go on a date with first.

' Soooo I'll see you at the Palm Woods?'

'Sure see you at 8.'

~LATER AT 8~

Me, Logan and Carlos were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. Then the bell door rang, Kendall, Kaitie and Jo had gone out to dinner with Mrs. Knight sooo it was just us three guys.

'Carlos get the door'

'Why can't you do it Logan?'

'I'm busy with this guy!'

'I'll get it!' I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

~ Mia's POV~

I stood there trying not to laugh out loud. James's eyes looked like they were about to fall out. It was pretty funny.

'Hey there you'

'Uhh hey'

'Can I come in?'

' Uh yeah sure, come on in!'

I stepped inside their apartment and waved to Logan and Carlos

'Hey guys'

'Hey Mia' they waved then went back to some game.

'Am I interrupting something?'

'No'

'What game are you playing?'

'Call of Duty: Black Ops'

'Cool'

'Let's go to my room Mia'

I agreed and followed him to his room, why wasn't this signaling a red flag already?

We went to his room and I sat in a chair while he jumped on his bed and nervously got his notebook and pen.

'Solo how did you start working for the fabulousss Gustavo Rocque, Mia Ellison?'

'Welllll it's a long story'

'I got time'

'Well it all started about 5 years ago. I had just moved to L.A. with my friends, senior year. I was interning for Rocque Records. Wayyyy before BTR came around, the boy band then was Boyz in the Attic.'

'Wouldn't that be in the 90's?'

'Shut up James!'

'Just saying.'

'No, I was 18'

'So you're 30 something?'

'NO! I'm 23 for gosh sakes.'

'Oh, my bad.'

'Anyways, let's get back to the interview.'

'So, what's the thing that you like the most about your job?'

'Well, the fact that I get to work with music, and I get to see you everyday'

'What?'

'I mean the fact that I get to see you guys sing every day, I feel like I get a private concert. '

'Oh, okay.' He jots that on his paper

Then he kept asking me questions through the night .As I was leaving, I saw Ms. Knight walking in.

'Hi Mia'

'Hey Ms Knight'

'We just came back from Olive Garden'

'That's cool'

'Would you like to stay for a while?'

'Uhh no thanks Ms Knight, I have a date tonight'

'WHAT?' James and Carlos shouted out.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed you guys are amazingggg(: As usual, I own NOTHING but my OCs, enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :DDD

Chapter 2: I've got my destiny written out

'Oh really? Have fun Mia' Ms Knight smiled at me.

'Thanks, I will. Bye guys bye Kaitie' I waved at them and left.

I got in my car and sighed when I saw my cell phone.

6 NEW MESSAGES

I didn't bother to open them, they'd all be from the same guy. So I just started my car and drove to where I usually would when HE called. I park then went up to his apartment and knocked on the door. A vaguely familiar husky voice greeted me at the door.

'Where the hell have you been?'

I sighed, 'I was working Brad, and I couldn't answer the phone'

He walked over to me and grabbed my phone 'That's no excuse to not answer that many text messages'

'Well unlike you I have to work to earn a living' He came over to me and slapped me hard.

'Noone will ever put up with you like I have'

Those words….I'd heard them come out of his mouth several times and everytime it stung just as much as before. I'd been able to avoid him for at least 6 months but I could only take so much. We'd started dating maybe 2 years ago, back then everything was amazing. He was polite, caring, protective and nice. But a year ago he 'd started changing. He was mean, cruel, and jealous now and it only got worse.

'Where's my money?' he demanded, that always made me sooo mad.

'Your money? That's why you need a job Brad to have your own'

'You didn't answer my question. WHERE'S MY MONEY?'

'I don't get paid until Friday' I lied smoothly, it'd become very easy to lie, it was starting to scare me too.

He grabbed a cigarette and lit it up,' You better be'

I rolled my eyes, 'Is that all you wanted?'

He let out a long breath ring of smoke, 'Yeah'

'Then I'm leaving' I grabbed my purse and stormed out the apartment.

I sat in my car and sobbed. I am so stupid for going back…but I guess this is how it's going to have to be….

~ THE NEXT DAY AT ROCQUE RECORDS~

I walked in at Rocque Records, but it was empty. I checked the time, 11 AM. Hmmm that's odd, Gustavo is always here at 7 but now he isn't? I turned my head to see Kendall, Logan ,Carlos and James.

'Guys? What are e you doing here so early?'

Kendall spoke up ,'Well Gustavo told us to be here at 11'

'But he's not here…'

Just then Gustavo appeared at the door,' Dogs, scram for now I have to talk to Mia'

And with that, the guys went to kitchen, bathroom or wherever they go when Gustavo needs to talk to me. We went into his office.

'Gustavo what's going on? You're never late'

Instead of answering my question, he pulled down the projection screen and pointed to a map. It was the map of all the concerts the guys would be doing in North and South America.

'Reallyy?' I asked with an excited tone

Gustavo nodded, 'Go get the dogs'

I nodded and opened up the door, as usual they had been leaning up against it trying to listen in on our conversation. I giggled as they fell 'Come in guys we have something to tell you'

'We're finally getting me a corn dog crown?' Carlos asked excitedly

'Sorry Carlos, but no' His face dropped into a pout.

'You got us a concert in New Zealand?'

'Umm no sorry Kendall' his face also fell but it was a sad pout

Gustavo finally spoke up 'Dogs look up at the map'

They looked up

~LOGAN POV AT THE PALM WOODS~

I couldn't believe it we were finally going on our second tour, but this tour would actually be going worldwide. I was so happy and I knew the rest of the guys were too so we went out to that burger place that we always went to. It didn't take long after we got our orders taken that we chowed down.

'Sooo how's the bet going guys?' Kendall asked in between munches.

'What bet?' I asked him

James gulped down his bite 'Carlos and I made a bet to see who could charm Mia into going on a date with us. Loser has to do the winner's laundry for a week'

I shuddered at the thought of that, not the laundry, but how Mia was being used here.

'Isn't she like 30 though?'

'Nope, James did a fake interview to learn more about her life, she's actually birthday is September 17th'

'Yeah, her older sister used to work for Gustavo as a choregrapher in the 90s, she was 8 at the time when she met Gustavo'

'I also know her favorite color is purple, favorite food is vegetable lo mein, favorite band is Breaking Benjamin, she's from Maine, and wanted to be a model until she was 16'

'How'd you find all that out too?'

'In case you forgot, I'm amazing'

We all laughed, James did even the impossible just for a quick fuck. Once he even flew all the way to where he is lay of the week was in London and came back the next day, soo this didn't surprise me. But I couldn't help but feel a little bad for Mia. I felt bad everytime for a girl whenever she was just a one night stand for James, but then again what can I do?

~CARLOS POV 2 WEEKS LATER~

We all crashed in the Palm Woods lobby, we were EXHAUSTED. For the past 2 weeks we'd been practicing vocals,harmonies,new dances and lots of other stuff we did for concerts. We'd done all this before, but the routines were harder and more had also been 2 weeks of James flirting with Mia nonstop. I had ultimately given up on the bet, but he was insistent.

'I can't believe you're still trying James'

'I can't believe how long it's taking!'

We all laughed but secretly I knew it was more than just a quick fuck that James wanted from Mia...


End file.
